The Kitty and The Trans
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Jinxx is a Neko. Jeffree is a Trans. Both are subjected to ridicule for not being a human. Jinxx and Jeffree are made for each other. But Jake can't see that and he wants Jinxx for himself...


**Jinxx's POV**

I lay across Jeffree's lap, quiet and content. One of his hands was absent-mindedly stoking my ears. I loved the feeling. I smiled up at my mate and he gently kissed my lips. I giggled.  
"Jinxx, Jeffree, pack it in."  
I sighed and glared at Jake.  
"Jealous."  
"You wish."  
I sighed and sat up, curling up on Jeffree's lap instead.  
"Just stop being so lovey-dovey."  
I hissed and turned to my cat form, jumping off Jeffree's lap and ran through to the bunk room. I was sick of Jake. He always did this. Whenever I was with Jeffree he always had to say something and ruin it. It was rare I got to be on the same tour bus as Jeffree but Andy had said he could come with us on our Church of the Wild Ones tour. It was so infuriating. I just wanted to be able to sit with my boyfriend. I loved him and my heart ached when I couldn't be with him. I hated being a Neko. I was so dependent on him. I yawned and jumped onto my bunk. I found one of Jeffree's jackets and curled up inside it. It smelt just like it and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Jeffree's POV**

I watched my baby run out the room and I smacked Jake. For a gay guy, my slaps hurt. He looked at me in shock.  
"You know how sensitive Nekos are. Why do you always have to be such a dick to him?"  
He glared at me. "Sorry, I don't like watching two gays get it on."  
"We were not getting it on! He was sitting on my lap. Just like you sit on Andy's you fucking homophobe."  
I sat down as CC and Ashley walked in.  
"If you give such a damn about the faggot go look after him."  
I lost it. I went absolutely mental. CC managed to grab me and pull me away. Jake ended up with four slashes down his face from my nails.  
"HE IS NOT A FAGGOT!"  
"That's why he's with a cunt like you."  
"ENOUGH!"  
I jumped as Andy yelled. I looked away and walked off the bus. Jinxx needed his time and so did I. I walked down to the river near the parking bay for the tour buses, pulled my heels off and dangled my feet in the water. I sighed. My poor little Jinxxi. I wanted to go and hold him. Look after him. But I knew he would attack me. I traced my fingers over the tattoo on my right wrist. I had a small cat face done with Jinxx written around it. He had a similar one. A wolf with Jeffree written around it. We belonged to each other and Jake couldn't see that. I would die if Jinxx ever left me. I knew that for sure. I heard Jake yelling at me and anger surged through me.  
"Now what?"  
"We can't find Jinxx have you seen him?"  
Panic rushed through me and I jumped up.  
"No."  
I pulled my heels on and ran onto the bus. I ran into the bunk room and grabbed my jacket to search the woods. I saw him curled up underneath it and sighed.  
"He's here. He was in my jacket."  
He was curled up and asleep. I smiled. He was too damn cute. I gently picked him up and he meowed looking up at me with bleary eyes. He jumped down from my arms and changed back to his human form.  
"You ok, Jinxxi?"  
He nodded. "Calmer."  
Jake came out and I knew he was going to hurt my little Kitty.

* * *

**Jinxx's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK, JINXX?"  
I flinched away.  
"WE WERE WORRIED FUCKING SICK!"  
I started crying.  
"I'm s-sorry."  
Jeffree wrapped his arms around me.  
"ANDY!"  
Andy came through and grabbed Jake.  
"Stop it, you know Nekos are sensitive. Keep this behaviour up and I will kick you out of the band."  
Jake pulled his arm out of Andy's grip and stalked out the bunk room. Jeffree gently kissed me.  
"It's ok, Kitty."  
I smiled weakly and leant into his chest, his warm embrace. I loved Jeffree and I knew he loved me. I gently wiped my eyes and sighed. He picked me up and I giggled. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. He passed me my iPod and kissed my forehead before putting my down and leaving the bunk room. I slid back into my bunk and plugged my iPod in. I flipped through my classic music. I didn't want any classic or rock right now. I went onto one of Jeffree's albums and selected my favorite song by him. _I fell in love for the first time._  
I listened to the lyrics and smiled.

_I always go non-stop_  
_Get 'em in my hot rod_  
_Give 'em give 'em what they want_  
_Then I drop it like a bomb_

_I tell 'em what they wanna hear_  
_Make them lips disappear_  
_Honey drippin' in your ear_  
_You wanna lick? I'm right here._

_But I don't really want that_  
_Complicated hot mess_  
_I think I gotta crush that_  
_Swallowed up my heart fast_

_I think I need an X-ray_  
_Or maybe just a neck brace_  
_I had to do a double take_  
_You hit me in the best place_

_I think I need an X-ray_  
_Or maybe just a neck brace_  
_I had to do a double take_  
_A double take, double take_

_I almost broke my neck_  
_When I fell in love_  
_Couldn't keep my hands off_  
_Couldn't get enough (Ayo)_

_I'm shameless and I'll, I'll say this_

_I almost broke my neck_  
_When I fell in love_  
_Couldn't keep my mouth shut_  
_Now I've said too much (Ayo)_

_It's crazy but I'll, I'll say this_  
_I fell in love for the first time_  
_I fell in love for the first time_  
_I fell in love for the first time_

_I can't believe I like you_  
_Doin' things I don't do_  
_I might get a tattoo_  
_I might get attached too_

_Savin' all your voicemails_  
_Memorizing details_  
_It's like we're in a movie_  
_Yeah it always moves me_

_You make me wanna fade out_  
_Got my heart on lockdown_  
_This is what I want now_  
_This is what I want now_

_I almost broke my neck_  
_When I fell in love_  
_Couldn't keep my hands off_  
_Couldn't get enough (Ayo)_

_I'm shameless and I'll, I'll say this_

_I almost broke my neck_  
_When I fell in love_  
_Couldn't keep my mouth shut_  
_Now I've said too much (Ayo)_

_It's crazy but I'll, I'll say this_  
_I fell in love for the first time_  
_I fell in love for the first time_  
_I fell in love for the first time_

_I fell in love_  
_I fell in love, yeah_

_I fell in love [X4]_

_I almost broke my neck_  
_When I fell in love_  
_Couldn't keep my hands off_  
_Couldn't get enough (I fell in love)_

_I'm shameless and I'll, I'll say this_

_I almost broke my neck_  
_When I fell in love_  
_Couldn't keep my mouth shut_  
_Now I've said too much (I fell in love)_

_It's crazy but I'll, I'll say this_  
_I fell in love for the first time_  
_I fell in love for the first time_  
_I fell in love for the first time_

I fell asleep again as the music faded out.


End file.
